At her Mercy - Lemon Edition
by Cra2y
Summary: Mercy, our beloved medic, meets Andrew, a mercenary of talon. But as they meet for their first time, a dark, sultry side of our Angel comes ashore. Rated M for Lemon and Violence.
1. Interogations?

**Attention:** All characters and the world included in this Fanfiction belong to their rightful owner Blizzard with the exception of the OC (Andrew). I do not make any money with my Fanfiction and write them for sole purpose of entertainment.

So for this Fic I want to try something else meaning in this Story thoughts will be in _italic_.

Ps: There will be lemons in this Fic. Lots. If you don´t like it. Don´t read it! Thanks.

 **-Andrew, present-**

I was trapped. Some shots flew over my cover. Damn. Encircled by the enemy, behind enemy lines. All alone. A string of curses escaped me.

 _So how did I get in this mess I hear you ask. That´s simple. My commanding officer Gabriel Reyes, or Reaper as he calls himself, has sent me ahead to scout. Just dumb he forgot to inform his precious scout, ME, of his decision to retreat after this failure of a mission! So here I was, coming back from scouting to our temporary base to find it abandoned and at that, encircled by fucking Overwatch._

A giant hammer smashed down beside my head effectively annihilating my cover and ripping me from my thoughts. "There you are! Talon Scum. Come here, I will show you true German engineering!" With that said he swung his hammer again. "For honor!" I darted away, just barely dodging his swipe, and started firing at the heavy armored German. _Damn._ This was getting worse for me by every second. A strike downwards from the hammer crushed my left shoulder and knocked me back. _Fuck!_ I jumped up, barely staying conscious from the pain while still trying to get as much room between me and the German Soldier. My rifle was down on the ground so in a last effort I pulled out my sidearm, a small magnum. 6 shots. And only his missing headgear a visible weakness in his bulking armor.

His next attack was a blow to my right. I jumped backwards and gave my first shot. _Dang hit his shoulder._ Another this time from the left. I hoped to roll away but his hammer strived my wounded shoulder again. I hissed in pain and blindly gave 2 shots. _You IDIOT! Only 3 left._ I could feel the blood run down my arm and the sweat all over my body. This wasn´t going well. I shot once more at his head but he blocked it with his damn hammer. _2 left._ With a fast step forward he grabbed my right arm holding the pistol away from him. A shot went off. _One._ He swung his hammer over his head down at me but with a quick sidestep I evaded his blow. Without much thinking I put my foot on the hammer, which now was embedded into the floor and quickly pointed my gun at his forehead. "Hasta la vista, baby!" _That´s what you say in Germany, isn´t it?_ I pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. No shot went off. No bullet embedded in the soldier's head. _Did I miscount? Have I overlooked something? Did I fail?_ I couldn't find the answer before a strike hit my head and all went black. My last thoughts were about the blond angel and where she suddenly had come from to strike down the evil, in this case my bloody self.

 **-Angela/Mercy, at the mission debriefing, Gibraltar-**

"I want answers and I want them now! So wake up this damn talon agent so we can interrogate him properly." Commander Morrison roared. "NO! He is MY patient and before he isn´t fully healed there won´t be any questioning! And that´s not on discussion Morrison!", Mercy answered in the same volume. They were arguing since an hour and still hadn´t come to no agreement.

"FINE. But then YOU will personally interrogate him, Angela and I swear if you don´t get answers you will see heavens, women!"

With that commander Morrison left the briefing room in fast strives. Everyone looked startled but didn´t dare to say a single word. Angela was shaking from anger but soon also went off in the direction of the me bay.

None of the other members of Overwatch dared to speak. Never before had they witnessed Commander Morrison or Mercy so enraged.

"Someone in for a drink?", came the lone voice of McCree from behind and soon most of the Agents left for the next bar, hoping to evade the two furious Team members.

 **-Andrew, 5 days later, med bay of Gibraltar-**

I woke up from the sound of talking. Slowly I opened my eyes taking in an unknown room. _Where am I? And why the fuck am I bound to his damn bed?_ I struggled against my bindings but it was to no avail, so I let myself fall back down on the mattress.Brief memories of my fight with the Hammer swinging German came to surface in my consciousness. Damn my shoulder hurt.

I heard a female voice just outside of this room talking to someone. Sadly, I couldn´t understand a single word that was being said, it kind of sounded like German but I don´t speak the language of beer so all I could do was wait for someone to come in.

I didn´t have to wait for long. Soon one of the voices faded away and just seconds later the fair-haired angel who nocked my out walked in. "Oh you are awake! How are you feeling? I am Mercy your doctor for now." She seemed delighted by my awakening. _Why is she so friendly to me? Didn´t I try to kill one of her friends? Anyway is she so damn beautiful?_ I caught myself staring for quite some time before I got back my senses and quickly answered: "I am fine. I guess." I gave a light smirk. "As fine as one can be with a smashed shoulder." She looked at me curious and poked my left shoulder afterwards. I gave a pained groan. "Don´t get to comfortable around me just because I´m a medic. You still are an enemy soldier and you **will** tell me everything you know about talons operations. You can look at it as… kind of payment to me for saving your life."

She gave a mischievous grin and straddled my waist. Then the blond angel leaned forward, her head now beside my ear. "Or would you rather pay your debts… in a more **sensual** way." One small bite at my earlobe followed her words and a shudder ran down my spine. Giving me a small outlook of what was to come.

Mercy kissed down my neck, licking and biting her way down. I gritted my teeth not wanting to give her the satisfaction of a moan. "Stubborn, aren't you?" Another bite at my throat, harder this time, splitting my skin to leave a mark, followed by soft lips kissing said mark.

When I still made no sound, she whispered sultry: "Why are you **so** stubborn? Just give in. You will enjoy it, I promise." Her lips crashed on mine. So soft and entrancing but at the same time dominating me.

She began nibbling my lower lip, soon trying to invade my mouth with her skilled tongue. When I didn´t comply to her wishes, Mercy merciless pinched my wounded shoulder electing another groan from me. Exploiting her forced opening her temping tongue quickly trespassed my lips dominating my tongue, breaking down my resistance.

One of her delicate hands gripped into my dark hair pulling me closer. Simultaneously its counterpart ran down my chest and abdomen caressing every muscle on its way. When her hand reached my crotch, gently stroking my hardening member, I finally gave in.

Surrendering myself to the dominant angel, I broke our kiss to let out a loud moan. Without looking away, she grabbed a scalpel from the nightstand cutting open my shirt and trousers. I gasped, a little surprised by her fast pace but she just ripped away my loose shirt and pressed herself against my naked chest. I could feel her well-shaped breasts against my upper body, losing myself even more in this miraculous women and her lovely body.

With new awoken passion I kissed her back, less restrained and even less timid then before. My trousers came of as fast as my shirt shortly followed by Mercy´s clothing.

Teasingly she pressed her bare pussy against my boner. My hips bucked against my will eliciting a small moan from her. Mercy looked at me and whispered:" Beg for it! I know you want this."

Without thinking about my words I answered:" Please Mistress! Let me fuck your pussy. I can´t wait any longer." Grinning she positioned herself over my cock. "Good boy."

Slowly she slid my hard dick inside her dripping snatch. _God!_ She was so hot and tight I almost came right there. Her insides coiled around my cock and she hadn't even started moving yet!

Soon she started to grind herself up and down on my dick. Loud moans coming from both of us. Faster and faster the erotic angel went up and down on my man-meat. Her nails scratching over my back, drawing blood. "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!"

Mercy screamed out her orgasm, her pussy contracting around my dick. Her pussy juices dripping down my shaft. Shuddering she rode out her orgasm and this finally pushed me over the edge. With an animalistic roar I came hard inside my mistress, shooting my hot white cum inside her. The feeling of being filled up brought Mercy to a second orgasm. After a high pitched scream Mercy´s eyes rolled back in her head, her body trembled and twitching in pleasure.

Exhausted she fell down on my bare chest. I started to trust upwards into the blond angel still not satisfied. A surprised gasp left her mouth. "No please. I am sensitv- AH. " A hard thrust all the way into her snatch snapped her mouth close. Only moans followed her small protest.

Her pussy still gripped tightly on my cock almost as if milking me. I moaned. It felt so good! I couldn´t stop plunging upwards into her. I continued to fuck her loosening pussy till I came again, filling Mercy´s womb up to the brim. Some of my overflowing jizz oozing out of her small cunt.

Just now I noticed she had passed out halfway through, probably from the overwhelming pleasure of her third orgasm today.

I soon also fell asleep. Smiling happily as my new mistress still slept slumped over me. I had abandoned everything once important to me. All my thoughts now were about my lovely mistress and how to satisfy her needs.

And that´s it for the first chapter guys.

Please tell me what you think about my new story.

Till next time!

Your Cra2y

Madman, pervert and writer.


	2. Late night fun

**Attention:** All characters and the world included in this Fanfiction belong to their rightful owner Blizzard with the exception of the OC Character. I do not make any money with my Fanfiction and write them for sole purpose of entertainment.

So just so everybody knows I updated the first chapter because I wasn't really satisfied with myself and the chapter soooo I made some changes here and there.

 **-Andrew, few days after ch.1, Gibraltar, shooting range-**

After I told my mistress, and so indirectly Overwatch, all I knew about talon and its operations and secrets, Morrison agreed to Mercy´s request to accept me as an agent for Overwatch. Naturally "Commander" Morrison still didn't trust me meaning I was prohibited from leaving the Overwatch base in Gibraltar without company.

And of course Mercy was to train me herself, my first mission was set in a week, so we didn't have much time to spare.

But I didn't care to much as long as I could be together with my gorgeous angel. Mercy seemed to be a bit worried about sending me alone on a mission but there´s nothing I could say to change that.

So we trained and Mercy thought me to the best of her abilities.

I was at the shooting range it was the day before my first mission, nearly midnight. I stood at booth practicing my aim with the rifle when Mercy approached me. I didn't notice her till she hugged me from behind, surprising me a but I would never complain about a hug from my sweet mistress.

"Isn´t this enough training for today, _mein Liebling_? You will need some sleep for tomorrow" she said while snuggling to my back, her head resting on my shoulder.

I smiled at her, "Of course, I didn't even notice how late it got." I wanted to turn around but Mercy didn't let go of me, holding me in place.

"You know you need to let go so we can go back to our room?", I asked smirking a bit.

"I don't want to", came the meek answer and I am sure her face was bright red by now.

After a moment of thinking I picked her up bridal style and started walking towards our room. "I hope my queen is satisfied with this solution?" I asked grinning at her, my dear angel blushed and looked away shyly. _Cute._

Soon after our first time doing **it** in the med-bay I found out that Mercy while dominant and aggressive in bed was quite shy and cute when not.

When I finally stood in our room, Mercy jumped from my arms and turned to me with a

sultry smirk on her beautiful lips. Before I could react she gripped my collar and pulled me in for a heated kiss.

Just from this passionate kiss I could feel myself getting harder. And she knew that too since she had pressed herself against me. One of her hands went down caressing my boner through my pants as she leaned forward to my ear whispering: "You have been such a good boy. I think you deserve a little reward. Just stay still."

After these words were spoken she winked at me and then slowly slipped down to my crotch, leaving kisses and small bites on her way. Quickly she pulled down my trousers and boxers in one go. I could feel her hot breath on my cock. Teasing Mercy gave one slow lick over the underside of my steel hard erection.

"Thank you m-mistress!", was all I could moan out, my voice narrowed down to making incomprehensible groans of bliss.

She looked up straight into my eyes while she swallowed more and more of my cock into her hot mouth-pussy, her tongue dancing around my swollen head, turning me on even more.

I couldn't hold back anymore. My hips bucked, shoving myself deeper into my angel's tight throat. I could suddenly feel her teeth scraping over my hard shaft, reminding me of who was in control.

After I stopped moving my hips Mercy retreated her teeth and started bobbing her head up and down my length in agonizingly slow motions, punishing me for disobeying her.

I knew exactly what she wanted and tried to resist instantly giving in but her hot, tempting mouth-pussy was just too much. "Please mistress! I beg you, stop teasing your disobedient pet. I can´t take it any longer."

Briefly she let go of my cock, letting me see her pleased smirk before she said: "Since you begged so nicely. I will let you spray all of your hot, delicious jizz down my throat."

I couldn´t even mutter a single syllable before she put my cock all the way down her tightening throat again. Now also sucking and licking every bit of my shaft she could reach with her soft, lewd tongue.

She knew I couldn't possibly withstand her very long. After just seconds I could feel my cock twitching and throbbing making her gag lightly.

In one last effort she gripped my hips and pushed me even deeper down in her wanton throat. I could see her throat bulge and spit escaping her voluptuous lips.

"MISTRESS", was all I could scream before I started pumping my hot semen down her throat. I could see her eyes widen but after a second of shock she started swallowing all I had to give, painting the inside of her oral crevice white. It was impossible for her swallow it all, soon some spilling out of her lips and running down her neck.

But still it was to much. Suddenly ropes of my sperm shot out of her nostrils and her eyes rolled back in her head. The feeling of my hot seed spilling all over and inside her had brought her to a shattering climax.

Her whole body was twitching and shaking. I could see a dark stain on her panties, a small stream of her own juices running down her thigh.

Before I could get a hold of her head she slipped of my cock, too caught up in her own bliss to stop herself from collapsing on the floor. She started whimpering from the afterglow of her orgasm, coughing and spitting out the rests of my semen she couldn't swallow. Smiling satisfied she whispered sultry: "Delicious. Did you like your reward, my little pet?" Unable to form a comprehensible sentence because of my own climax I just nodded frequently.

After a few minutes of restoring our energy-reserves she stood up straight and pushed me over so I fell down on our bed. Without hesitation she sat herself on my face so her dripping wet snatch was met with my mouth. "Time to repay the favor, _oder nicht?"_ , was all she said before she pushed her pussy against my lips once more.

I didn't dare to disobey my mistress a second time tonight so I stared licking her still sensitive lower lips, sometimes kissing the swollen nerve-bundle. Drawing a loud moan from her.

My dear mistress´s nectar tasted like heaven and I worried I would get addicted but it was already to late. She started grinding herself against my face, providing the needed stimulation to push her over the edge.

I relished in the feeling of my tongue sliding over her squirting lips and between her pulsing inner walls.

A high pitched squeak left her lips followed by even more of her sweet fluids flowing into my awaiting mouth. I gave one last slow lick sending a shudder all the way up her spine.

Mercy mildly patted my head while steadying her breath. "Good boy."

Like always when my mistress praised me happiness flooded over me and a small smile spread over my fem-cum covered lips.

The next thing I felt were her hands reaching down stroking my half erect cock again to its full hardness. "You can go again, can´t you?", was all Mercy said before sliding herself of my face and getting on her knees and arms before me.

"Come here my big boy. Mount your mistress like the good pet you are!", whispered the seductive angel, spreading herself open for me. Her pink treasure visible to me as well as the wetness that was once again running down the inside of her thighs.

I placed myself behind her, positioning my cock at her folds, teasing her by sliding my manmeat over her swollen lips, coaxing a moan from her lips. Not wanting to anger my mistress again I plunged into her hot, tight snatch.

Wildly I thrusted into my angel, like a dog in heat. I felt her insides coil around my dick and heard her scream in pleasure. Shudders running down her back, her thighs shacking madly in pleasure

But I was a good pet so I didn't stop hammering my cock as hard and deep into the pussy of my goddess. Her screams transformed into incomprehensible moans and squeaks, telling me she was a close to her climax a I.

An animalistic scream, her pussy squirting all over both our genitals and legs, her back arched and her lovely body shaking with every new wave of pleasure that washed over her.

I still trusted furiously into my mistress sending myself over the edge. I shoved myself into her convulsing snatch as deep as I could before I sprayed my jizz into my angel's heavenly pussy.

Filling her womb up to the brim till it spilled out and ran down her legs together with her own juices.

One last outstretched moan left Mercy´s plumb lips as I painted her insides white before she passed out from our hot, passionate love making.

Exhausted I dropped myself down beside her, pulling her against my chest, into my arms. Even asleep she snuggled closer to me and a small smile graced her lips.

I kissed her forehead once before I drifted off into sleep as wells.

 _Chapter 2 done_

 _Please leave a review so I know how to improve my writing. Thanks!_

 _And from now on I will write down a date at the end of each chapter. This date is the deadline for the next chapter just so everybody knows when to expect the next release._

 _Deadline Chapter 3: 20. January 2017_

 _Your Cra2y_

 _Madman, writer and optimistic idiot._


	3. Dirty Exhibitionist

**Attention:** All characters and the world included in this Fanfiction belong to their rightful owner Blizzard with the exception of the OC Character. I do not make any money with my Fanfiction and write them for sole purpose of entertainment.

 _Hallo again dear readers!_

 _A new chapter and_ _in addition, I updated chapter 2. Like I updated Chapter 1 by release of chapter 2._

 _Am I the only one seeing a pattern in my uploads? Mhm... Maybe I imagined that._

 _So, this plays on_ _ **after**_ _Andrews first mission. Moreover, I was wondering, would you like me to write down his first mission? I would be a chapter without a lemon but instead a little, probably scary adventure to Antarctica. Tell me what you think. Just more lemons or a bit of difference?_

 _Anyway on to chapter 3_

 **-Mercy, Dropship home to Gibraltar-**

I felt incredible exhausted and tired after this hellish mission. Not only did we have to rescue Drew and Mei, one of two survivors of the Antarctica Scientist, but also even with the help of most other Agents it was hard to get everybody out alive. I still don't understand why Morrison send my dear Drew on this Suicide Mission but I will definitely have a little talk with him afterwards.

How dare he put my dear pet in such a Danger!? I already felt my blood boiling under my skin. Andrew gave my hand a soft squeeze, already sensing my rage. He leaned over, grabbed me by my hips and lifted my onto his lap, his head now resting on my shoulder. "Don't be so angry with Jack. He couldn´t have known what horrors linger in Antarctica."

I gave a quick glance around. There were two other agents on our dropship, Fereeha and Sarah, the second survivor, who was sleeping on the shoulder of the also slumbering captain. Sarah was terrified after we rescued her and would not stop panicking until Fareeha had pulled her into a bear hug, comforting the young scientist. Since then Sarah was almost glued to the Egyptian. It was somewhat cute even if Pharah slowly but surely got more and more annoyed by her little attachment.

( _Short question: You people want a bonus chapter about Fareeha and Sarah?)_

A soft kiss on my neck brought me back to reality. A shiver running down my spine. "Mmm…Did you miss me that much? Can´t you even wait till we are back at home?" I gave him a devilish smile before I started slowly grinding my soft ass against his crotch. I could already feel his steadily growing erection pushing against the skirt, which was covering my ample bottom.

I turned my head giving him a sloppy kiss. Just the thought of doing it in plain sight and in the same room as our asleep team members had me dripping in excitement. Without looking, I knew my panties were already stained.

My only relief was that my big boy was as aroused as I was, his cock already rock hard after just a bit of grinding. "You are dirty exhibitionist, a little slut aren´t you?" I leaned closer, my back against his chest. "Good for you that´s not a problem for me as long as you are **my** little bitch."

My own hands kneaded my breasts; I bit my bottom lip to suppress the necessity of moaning aloud. All this dirty talking made me even more aroused.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I slid from his lap and walked over to the two sleeping agents. I sat myself next to Pharah and signaled Drew to knee in front of me. As soon as he was seated, I spread my legs and pulled him between them.

I placed my hand into his hair, leading him until his mouth was directly above my still clothed snatch. "You know what I want from you, don't you?" I mouthed without making a sound. He seemed to understand since he immediately kissed and licked my pussy lips, making me bite my lower lip to suppress any moans building in my throat. He teased my clit, sometimes actually licking over it, sometimes barely striving the bud with his hot lips.

My hands went to my breasts, massaging and tweaking them. I felt so hot from doing this just centimeters away from our teammates.

One of my feet slowly started caressing the bulge in my dear boys' trousers. Giving him some kind of relieve from his own desire.

Finally, he pushed aside my panties and started licking my bare pussy, his lips soon covered in my juices. His tongue pushing into my hot, sobbing cunt. I gripped his head with both my hands and pulled him deeper into my lap.

His generous lips brought me close to my climax in this short amount of time. However, when he softly bit my already swollen clit, it pushed me over the edge. My eyes rolled back, my back stiffened, waves of shudders ran down my spine. Quickly I bit onto my left hand, trying to suppress my scream of pleasure. My insides coiled and quivered around his restless tongue. Fem-cum was running down Drew's chin, dripping from there onto the floor.

When my orgasm had subsided, I unfurled my legs, which had locked themselves around his head when I came. I shortly glanced at our thankfully still asleep audience before I pulled Drew from my sensitive pussy and ordered him to stay put.

I reached down, opened his trousers and pulled out his throbbing, rock hard cock. "You naughty boy. You got erect from licking your mistress. You want to be punished, don't you?" All I got as answer was a quick nod.

I leaned back and stroked his long shaft with my stocking clad feet. Slowly I went up and down caressing the tip as much as the base of his dick. Some precum leaked from his tip, which I soon had smeared of his entire length.

I quickly stripped myself of my stockings, an idea forming in my head. I got back to caressing his fat head. His mouth opened to let out a moan but before a sound could escape his lips, I stuffed my stockings into his mouth. "Bad little Drew, you almost got us exposed!" I whispered and started stroking his dick harder and faster.

Without a warning, he suddenly shot his slimy jizz all over my bare legs, thighs and some even staining my skirt. I smirked down at him and pulled my stockings from his mouth while patting his head lightly.

After we both had calmed down, we put back on all our clothes.

The rest of our way home quite boring even though Fareeha wondered once what the strange smell was that circulated in the cabin. Me and Drew shot each other knowing glanced, mine accompanied by a mischievous, innocent smile.

 _End of Chapter 3. This one is on the shorter side but perhaps I am gonna update it later on._

 _Like I did with chapter 1 and 2._

 _There will be a poll up on my profile where you can vote if you want_

 _A chapter of Drews first mission (no lemon)_

 _A chapter of Fareeha and Sarah (lemon)_

 _Or just continue with the Mercy, Andrew_

 _See you for the next chapter, whatever that one may be._

 _The dealine for chapter 4 will be the 25. January 2017._

 _The poll will be closed at the 20. January._

 _Your Cra2y._

 _Writer, Madman and kinky bastard._


	4. Annoying cute scientist?

**Attention:** All characters and the world included in this Fanfiction belong to their rightful owner Blizzard with the exception of the OC Character. I do not make any money with my Fanfiction and write them for sole purpose of entertainment.

 _I know the poll said just continue the story as it is buuuuut I already had written this chapter so here take it._

 _Chapter 4 is coming up soon so don´t worry. :p_

 **-Fareeha, Fareehas Room, Gibraltar-**

I sat in my room, enjoying the sweet silence with a good book and some cold tea. A smirk crossed my lips. I can practically hear Sarah scolding me once again for drinking her beloved tea ice cold. Poor British scientist.

I escaped her grasp a few minutes ago by stating I had to make a health-checkup before dinner. Sarah was a sweet, sheepish girl with beautiful long red hair and hazel brown eyes but sometimes it got annoying that she clinging to me for some reason.

I hadn´t even read a full page yet when I heard a knock on my door. A groan escaped my lips but I kept silent hoping whoever was in front of my door would magically disappear. To my disappointment god did not budge to my pleading.

After a second series of knocks, the door was pushed open revealing the small redhead I fled from 10 minutes ago. With a sigh I stood up to greet my "guest".

"There you are Pharah! I didn't find you in the med-bay so I went searching for you through the whole base. Why didn't you tell me you were already done?" I rolled my eyes. "Because I wanted to get some well-deserved rest, is that too much to ask?" I sounded harsher than I intended to but it was the truth.

I saw something akin to hurt flash in her eyes before it was laced over by anger. "So I am just an annoyance to you? Is that it? Am I nothing more than a child you have to protect? A mere duty?"

She came closer with every word she spoke, her voice rising, till she stood direct in front of me, her head at level with my shoulder. She had to bend her neck to see up to me since I was at least a head taller.

She punched my chest, her fist shaking in anger, catching me off-guard. I toppled over, falling onto the bed behind me. "I like you. I really do Fareeha. I thought you liked me as well but-but it seems I was wrong. You have been avoiding me on purpose, haven´t you?" a sad smile graced her beautiful lips.

I was flustered. _She likes me. She really does?_ I blushed. I remembered how soft breast had felt when she had pressed herself against my left arm. How sweet she had smiled when I had told her about my family, my life. The way she would brighten up whenever I was around her.

All that now could be seen on her face was sadness and anger. Guilt filled my stomach. I had mistreated her the last few days. I had tried to avoid her, ignored the feeling of butterflies in my stomach and the happiness that filled me when I was near her. I didn't want to feel like this, the last time I had, it left me scarred and with a broken heart.

She turned around, slowly walking away, walking out of my life. Leaving me alone once more before I had even realized that I had had a companion in my pain, my suffering.

When realization struck me, I jumped up. Distressed, scared, **terrified** of being left behind in the darkness again…of her leaving me. I hurried to grab her shoulder and pull her into a tight hug. My head resting on her shoulder, a tear running down my cheek.

"I am sorry. So s-sorry." A sob shook my body. "P-please! I k-know I did you wrong b-but **please** give me another chance." I whispered the last bit. My tearful face hidden in her red locks. She stayed silent not sure how to react. "Please?" I begged one last time, accompanied by a soft kiss on her neck.

Without answering, Sarah turned around and crashed her delicate lips onto mine. Tears, ones of joy for once ran, down my cheeks, while our kiss turned more passionate.

She slowly pushed me backwards until I fell onto the bed once more. She straddled my torso this time, pushing my hands down beside my head. Her face right in front of mine, she cooed sultrily, "You are mine now. Mine and mine alone, you got that? I´m not sharing."

Before I could answer, she kissed my lips once and then wandered down, her wonderful lips glide over my chin to my neck, sucking and biting the sensitive flesh. Soon a first hickey could be seen, followed a second, a third and a bunch more until my neck was mostly covered by them, unmistakably marking me as hers, as her lover. Claiming me all for herself.

All too easy I let her take me away, gave in to her enrapturing tongue.

The slight pain, that followed every time she bit my soft skin, sent unknown shudders of pleasure down my spine. A moan escaped my lips before I could stop it.

I could feel her lips curl up in a satisfied grin against my neck. "Yes, moan for me Fareeha. I won´t stop until you scream my name. That´s a promise." Her teeth graced my earlobe, coaxing a groan out of my open mouth.

I was breathing heavily, my panties damp and clutching to my sobbing cunt. I hadn´t been this aroused in forever.

One of Sarah´s hand caressed my breasts through the white tank top I was wearing. "No bra? What a naughty girl you are!" Her fingers teased the hardened nipple on top and if it weren't for the sloppy kiss we shared I would have moaned loudly.

There while her other went down wards, sliding over my tense abs. Her fingers slipped past the waistband of my leggings, directly into my stained panties, her thumb lightly touched my swollen clit.

Sarah´s fingertips barely touched my lower lips, teasing my wet pussy with the warmth of her hand. "Are you this wet for me, love?" she asked playful. I couldn´t form a coherent sentence anymore, my voice limited to moaning.

Two of her delicate fingers slid into my tight pussy, curling up once before she pulled them out again, just to push them in once more. With every time Sarah pushed her digits into me she got faster until she was ramming them into my vagina. I shook in pleasure, ready to come but my lover noticed and pulled her hand away, denying me the climax I craved for.

I shoot Sarah a pouting look. "You meanie...please? Please l-let **COME** ", I screamed the last word, she had thrusted her delicious fingers into my wanton snatch again, deeper and harder than before, bringing me to an earth-shattering orgasm.

My hips bucked against her hand, stretching my climax to its limit. My pussy quivered and shook around her heavenly digits.

I looked up to my new lover, tried to catch my breath. She just now licked my juices of her drenched fingers and gave me a mischievous wink. "You taste great, you know that love?"

I felt heat rush to my cheeks, embarrassed by her lewd display. When she finished cleaning he fingers, she grabbed my hips and pulled my onto all fours, facing the wall. My plumb bottom sticking up in the air.

I felt her breath next to me ear. "Don´t move I will be right back." Followed with a hard spank on my ass. Quickly she left my room, after a minute she came back with something dangling in her hands. I couldn't really see it since I was facing away from Sarah.

She stripped herself of all her clothing. The snapping of leather stripes could be heard. Then she was behind me again, her warm hands resting on my ass. "I hope I didn't let you wait for too long." Shen quickly pulled down my leggings and panties then her hands went back to grope my soft behind.

Something long and hard rested against my entrance. It was cold and didn´t feel human.

"I always wanted to try this on you. Like this. You on all fours in front of me like a bitch in heat." A shudder ran down my spine, some of my fluids creeping down my thigh. Her dirty-talk making had me dripping in anticipation.

The next second she rammed it all the way into my wet pussy. _A strap-on!_ I moaned into the blanket of my bed. I shook my butt, inviting her to spank my soft, plump flesh some more, which she quickly accepted.

Relentless she hammered the toy inside my snatch. Pushing deeper and deeper until she hit my cervix with every thrust. By this time, I was a drooling mess, screaming my lover's name I came the second time this evening.

My inner muscles clamped onto the long sex-toy inside my squirting cunt. I was too much. The pleasure of her ramming into me and the pain of her constant spanking were just too much.

My eyes rolled back inside my head. " **Saraaaah** ", I screamed her name like a wanton slut would.

My whole body shook and quivered in orgasmic bliss but I couldn´t take no more my brain shut down.

I passed out right there on my bed, Sarah´s strap-on still buried in my dripping, quivering snatch, my bed tainted with stains of my juices and our sweat.

 **-Fareeha, the next morning-**

I woke up the next morning with a dizzy feeling, my muscles felt sore but at the same time I felt astonishingly well rested and happy. I wanted to stretch my arms when I noticed a weight lying on my chest.

When I looked down, I stared into beautiful hazel eyes framed by wild locks of ginger red hair.

"Morning" I whispered still entranced by the beauty on top of myself. A reluctant smile graced her kissable lips.

She lifted her face up to mine and we shared a chaste kiss. "Good morning, love."

 _End of the Bonus Chapter about Pharah and Sarah._

 _Naughty Fareeha is best Fareeha. HueHue._

 _Since the poll said to just continue the story as it is..._

 _See ya all in Chapter 4._

 _Deadline for Chapter 4: 28. January 2017_

 _Your Cra2y_

 _Pervert, Madman and Fareeha Fan_


End file.
